


Growing Old With You

by TumbleTree



Series: I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles) [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy's pendant, Fluff, Gay, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Short & Sweet, The proposal...sorta, They're just babies it's too soon, grocery store au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TumbleTree/pseuds/TumbleTree
Summary: Billy broke the silence, “I gotta ask you something princess.” Steve glanced up from his chicken finger, seeing a strange expression that could almost be called fear flitting across the blondes face.“Alright,” Steve said, placing his food back with the others. Billy took a deep breath before scooting himself to the edge of his seat.





	Growing Old With You

**Author's Note:**

> "I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles)" by The Proclaimers was released in 1988, which I know is four years ahead of when Stranger Things takes place. I just feel that this song really represents how Billy would be with Steve if they ever were in a relationship.

Steve didn’t realize why Billy would take them to a rundown Chinese restaurant. The _problem_ wasn’t even the place or the location, it was the fact that it was so off the radar, Billy actually had to use a map. Not to mention it was three towns over from Hawkins.

Steve didn’t really care how far they went, he was just happy to finally go out. The football field didn’t count, even though that was the best date he ever had. He was just surprised Billy seemed to have planned it all out, instead of doing the usual: radio five minutes before getting to his house.

All the misgivings Steve had towards past dates went straight out the window when Billy radio’d three days in advance asking for him to meet at the quarry. Steve had assumed that’s where they would have their date, but was pleasantly surprised when that didn’t happen.

So here he was, making his way into the Chinese restaurant with Billy’s hand resting possessively on the small of his back. A strange feeling, similar to anxiety right before a huge exam, sitting heavily in his stomach.

Inside, the place was the stereotypical Chinese themed restaurant, with its frosted glass dividers between the booths and the one long pane of mirror against the wall. Since it seemed there was only one other couple in the entire place, they were quickly led to a table.

Once seated, a waitress came over and laid down some napkins, a jug of water, and their menus. Steve barely looked at the menu, already knowing what he wanted. Billy seemed to be in the same mindset. When she came back they quickly ordered their food, Billy seemed to be in a particular rush for her to leave, not even sparing the waitress a glance when she tried to unsuccessfully flirt with him.

She eventually left them, allowing Billy to release a breath, which had his shoulders dropping from their tense wall around his ears. Steve gave him a knowing look and focused on pouring them each a glass of water, the red plastic cups made it look more like Hi-C.

The food came pretty soon after, neither of them having said anything in the time between. Not that they really had to, Steve was pretty sure they just skipped over the phase where couples tried to fill in silence with awkward small talk. Instead they ate their food, the only sound being the scrape of forks against ceramic plates.

Until Billy broke the silence, “I gotta ask you something princess.” Steve glanced up from his chicken finger, seeing a strange expression that could almost be called fear flitting across the blondes face.

“Alright,” Steve said, placing his food back with the others. Billy took a deep breath before scooting himself to the edge of his seat.

“I’m terrible at words and I’ve been meaning to do this for a while now.” He pressed his pinkie against Steve’s where it lay against the table’s surface, “so I figure I’m do to man up and just spit it out.”

Steve smiled at the action, not really listening to his words. He would’ve if Billy wasn’t being overly affectionate in _public._

“Look I don’t have the money to get you something nice. Like you deserve, but- I figure this is will have to do.” With shaking hands, Billy moved away from Steve to reach around his neck. Steve didn’t understand what he was doing until he heard the distinct _click_ of Billy’s necklace unclasping. With his heart about three seconds from pounding out of his chest, Steve watched as Billy leaned over the table and placed it around Steve’s own neck.

As soon as Billy leaned back, Steve’s hand flung to his neck, “Billy…this is your mothers.” He couldn’t help but grip the Saint Nicholas pendant. Billy had worn the necklace ever since he came to Hawkins, Steve had never seen him without it. He looked almost foreign without something wrapped around his now bare neck.

“I want you to have it. I can’t get a ring and hell we’re still too young for that shit,” he took a sip of his water. “But, I want you to have this because- you’re not just-” he broke off, a frustrated look overcoming his face. “You’re it for me. _You’re it_ ,” he finally settled on.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more Harringrove come check me out on Tumblr at: thebumblebeetumbletree.tumblr.com where you can submit prompts or just come hang out!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!!


End file.
